


Stuck

by Appleeyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, obito is a dirty cop, shisui is a hitman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleeyy/pseuds/Appleeyy
Summary: Shisui is hired to protect Itachi after Itachi witnesses a murder.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The storm that had been threatening to break all day finally broke the moment Itachi’s driver pulled up in front of Uchiha Corp. Itachi frowned from the backseat as the steady fall of rain began to beat down on the car. 

“Mr. Uchiha, would you like me to assist you?”

And by “assist”, Kisame absolutely meant following him around with an umbrella. 

“No, it should be okay. I’ll just be a moment.” Itachi said, unbuckling his seatbelt and moving to open the door of the car. 

“If you are sure, sir. I will be here, waiting.” Kisame said with a kind smile. Itachi nodded, and opened the door, immediately greeted by an icy chill. He shivered, pulled his coat tighter to his body, and got out.

Itachi had been spending afternoons shadowing his father at Uchiha Corp. His father was poised to leave the company to his eldest son, Itachi, and thought that having Itachi shadow him daily would be helpful. Itachi was incredibly smart, but Fugaku was adamant that he could teach his son a thing or two still. Itachi had been shadowing his father every day after his last class at the university, which led him to why he was dashing across the empty walkway in front of the building in the middle of the night. He had brought his college books to the office to do homework in any down time and had forgotten one in his books in his father’s office. He wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing the book was there and had asked Kisame to drive him across town to retrieve the book. 

Itachi fumbled with the key his father had given him to the building, eventually getting it in and pushing himself into the empty lobby. It was completely black inside, but that was fine by Itachi. He knew this building like the back of his hand and wouldn’t need any lights to find his way to his father’s office. He silently slid over to the security box, punching in the code to temporarily disarm the alarm. He made his way to the elevator and selected the top floor where his father’s office was located. Once he reached the floor, he made his way to the end of the hall when he noticed a light on in the office next to his father’s. Itachi paused, that was unusual. It was just after midnight, no one should be in the office. He could distantly hear voices, and they sounded angry. Itachi briefly considered turning back and just getting his book tomorrow. But he had come all this way, he had even got Kisame out of bed to drive him. He had to get it. Itachi silently came upon the lit office. The door was slightly ajar, allowing light to spill out into the hallway, all while allowing him to remain hidden in the darkness. Itachi settled next to the door, and peeked in.

Danzo, the company’s CFO was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. Across the room, opposite of Danzo stood Hiruzen, his father’s mentor and close friend.

“What you are suggesting is wrong, Danzo. I will not be a part of this.”

Danzo frowned at this. He sighed angrily, running a frail hand through his thinning brown hair.

“You have worked alongside Fugaku and the Uchiha family for years, and what has that gotten you? If you help me, you can get money, a position of power, really anything you want.”

Hiruzen shook his head, resting his palms on his cane.

“Fugaku is leaving the company to Itachi. The board is already aware of this. There is nothing that you can do, and there is nothing that I will do.”

“All I’m asking for is for you to tell the board you aren’t confident in Itachi’s abilities to run the business.”

“I am confident though.”

Danzo appeared angry suddenly. His usual cool and detached demeanor change into pure rage.

“Hiruzen, Itachi cannot run this company. Hell, his father is barely running this company. We have our staff to think about. Fugaku plays fast and loose. I will not. I know how to run this company. If you can convince the board that Itachi will fail, I can take over and make sure we don’t.”

“You are asking me to betray Fugaku and his family. I have stood beside Fugaku for years. I mentored him. I will not lie to the board about Itachi. I have faith in him.”

Danzo’s mouth fell shut and he moved to the other side of his desk, taking a seat in his expensive leather chair.

“You called me here to speak about something urgent, but to ask me to betray a family that I care about… It’s unheard of. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Danzo. Fugaku has given you plenty of opportunity to show him that you are more capable than Itachi, and you failed. This company will be Itachi’s when Fugaku retires.” Hiruzen said with finality. He had a look of disgust on his face as he started towards the door. Itachi, realizing that he was not supposed to be listening to this, pulled away from the door and deeper into the dark hallway.

“Hiruzen, I must ask you to change your mind.” Danzo called out, not a single emotion evident in his voice.

A pause. A drawer sliding open. The sound of Hiruzen suddenly shuffling towards the door.

“What the FUCK is that?” Hiruzen stammers out.

Itachi is pressed against the wall, opposite of the slightly open door. His eyes are wide. Heart is pounding. From this angle he can only see Hiruzen. He looks terrified, hands held up in a feeble defense.

“Just… just calm down, Danzo!” Hiruzen’s voice is laced with fear.

The sound of Danzo coming from behind the desk. Itachi’s eyes widen even more when Danzo crosses in front of the door. 

A gun.

Danzo is holding a gun.

Itachi’s heart is racing. This can’t be real. Hiruzen and Danzo often butt heads. But this? No, Itachi must be exhausted and imagining it… But Itachi knows its real. He can almost smell the fear coming off Hiruzen. He sees Danzo smirk.

“I must ask you to reconsider joining my side, Hiruzen.”

“Jesus Christ! You have a gun to my face, and you expect me to fall in line? All for what? So, you can get this damn company?!” Hiruzen yelps out, trying desperately to reason with Danzo.

“I’m just asking you to help me out. The board holds your opinion very high. Higher than even Fugaku. Come on now. This isn’t a hard choice.”

Silence.

Itachi’s heart is pounding so loud he is amazed they don’t hear it. 

“Danzo… I will NEVER betray the Uchiha family.” Hiruzen’s voice is suddenly much stronger.

Danzo’s face slides into a look of pure annoyance. He cocks the gun. Itachi isn’t breathing.

“Is that really your decision, Hiruzen?”

A pause.

“Yes.”

The gun goes off. It happens so fast. Itachi is quick enough to clamp a hand over his mouth as he stares in shock into Danzo’s office. A moment passes before Itachi realizes that he needs to get the fuck out of here. Itachi takes off, half afraid of making noise, the other half desperate to get away. He reaches the elevator and hears Danzo somewhere behind him.

“Itachi?” His voice sounds panicked.

Itachi doesn’t turn around, instead he runs towards the stairs and flies down 12 flights of stairs. He has no idea if Danzo is following him or not. He bursts outside, scrambling in the rain towards Kisame’s car. Itachi yanks the door open with more force necessary. Kisame jumps from the driver’s seat.

“Mr. Uchiha?”

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

\--

Shisui just finished his bottle of vodka, the effects already taking place. He felt warm. Slowed. Content. He sighs happily, dragging his sore feet to his couch and letting himself fall into it unceremoniously. Almost immediately, there is a knock at his door. Shisui pauses, holding his breath. No one ever visited him. He wasn’t expecting food or anyone, really. Must be a wrong address. They would figure it out, eventually. Shisui allows himself to relax, leaning back into the couch and letting out a breath. The knock sounds again, causing Shisui to sit up and glare at the door. Years of doing what he did makes him very on edge. Whoever was outside his door wasn’t leaving. A third knock, much louder than the others. Shisui sighs angrily. He gets to his feet slowly, eyes darting around to find anything he could use as a weapon if need be. He decides the coat rack by the door is good enough and makes his way to the door. A fourth knock sounds.

“I’m coming, Jesus Christ.”

Shisui peers through the peep hole and rolls his eyes aggressively. He sighs, unlocking his multiple locks and opening the door slowly.

“Obito, what a pleasant surprise.”

Obito smirks at him, a hand in his pocket and the other he used to knock still help up in the knock posture.

“Hitting the bottle, a little early, aren’t we? What? Were you comatose and didn’t hear my other knocks?” The question is dripping with condescension, but Obito’s face flickered with concern. Shisui hates it. He sighs.

“I just had one drink, not that that is any of your business.”

Obito holds his gaze, nods slightly and makes his way past Shisui into his dump of an apartment. Shisui lets out a sound of annoyance as he watches Obito pull up a chair at his kitchen table. He closes the door, re-locking all his locks. Obito watches and smiles with glee when Shisui turns back to him.

“Can’t break that habit, can you?”

Shisui ignores the question.

“What do you want?”

Obito smirks.

“Something has happened. An old friend of mine has reached out to me. Asking for help.”

Shisui takes a seat opposite of Obito. The effects of the alcohol are in full swing, he can barely concentrate on Obito’s face. He sighs and closes his eyes, the world spinning just beyond his closed lids.

“Who contacted you?” Shisui finally asks once he has had a moment to digest what Obito has said.

“Fugaku Uchiha.”

Shisui’s eyes snap open and he lifts his gaze to meet Obito. Obito is still smirking, but his eyes are very serious. Fugaku was a very powerful man in town. He owned the Uchiha Corp. which was an investing firm among many things. Fugaku was known for his cutthroat attitude and had reached out to Obito one more than one occasion to “take care of a problem”.

Obito was a cop. Had been a cop since he was just some snot-nosed teen. But he was crooked as hell. Ultimately, he worked for the right reasons, but he took bribes, coordinated hits, bullshit like that. That is how he had met Obito in fact. Shisui was by no means a cop, and really, he shouldn’t even pass judgement on Obito. Obito was a crooked cop, but ultimately good. Obito never killed people, unless in was in the line of duty. No, if Obito, or anyone really, wanted to take someone out, they hired people like Shisui. Shisui was a mercenary, specializing in hits. The money was good. But the emotional trauma wasn’t worth it.

“Fuck. What happened?” Shisui asked slowly.

Obito leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms.

“Ah, it’s a mess, truly. You know his son, Itachi?”

Shisui shook his head.

“I only dealt with Fugaku. Never met his family.”

“Well, it seems that Itachi witnessed a murder.”

Shisui had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed. He chewed the inside of his cheek but remained quiet.

“You remember Danzo, yes?”

“Oh fuck.” Shisui whispered.

Danzo was almost as infamous as Fugaku in their little world. However, Danzo was a “kill anyone in my way” kind of guy. He had come to Shisui for hits before. He was a total bastard. A real prick. Danzo being involved was not a good sign.

“Yeah, Danzo killed Hiruzen, Fugaku’s advisor slash mentor.”

Shisui’s eyes blew wide.

“Jesus… what does that have to do with you?” Or me Shisui thought.

“Well Itachi witnessed Danzo kill Hiruzen. I guess the kid went to the office at midnight or some shit. Danzo clearly didn’t think that anyone was going to be there. Anyway, Danzo is saying that it was Itachi who murdered Hiruzen. I guess when Itachi went in, he disarmed the place and took off immediately after. Danzo is claiming that Itachi did this so that he could kill Hiruzen.”

Maybe a little suspicious, but…

“They are going to trial, obviously. But at the same time, the board of Uchiha Corp. is growing nervous of Itachi. They are hesitant to believe that Danzo killed Hiruzen, on account that they were apparently good friends and the only one who really left any kind of evidence that they were there is Itachi. The board is considering pulling their support. If that happens, the Uchiha Corp. will lose a lot of money. They need these investors. Fugaku is trying to defend his son’s reputation, but the only thing that is likely going to sway the board is the outcome of the trial.”

Shisui huffed.

“The trail will absolutely be in favor of Itachi though. You should see this kid. God, the jury will love him.”

Shisui deadpanned. He wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Danzo is aware that there isn’t enough evidence on Itachi to convict him. Same for Danzo. They have no murder weapon. It will likely be a mistrial.” Obito sighs. “Danzo needs the board to swing in his favor. If they refuse to accept Itachi as next in line, they will pull their investments and the company will fall. If Itachi is out of the way, the board is likely to recommend Danzo for CEO. Fugaku will have no choice but to accept Danzo as the next CEO if he wants his company to stay afloat.”

“Out of the way?”

Obito smirks. “You caught that? Yeah, the kid has a hit out on him.”

Shisui slumps in his chair, he had a feeling it was something like this.

“Well what do you want from me? I quit that shit, man. I’m not going back.”

Obito lets out a laugh. “Oh, you quit. Was that that little tantrum you threw a few months back?”

Shisui glares at him.

“I can’t be in this lifestyle anymore. It’s killing me.” Shisui hissed, feeling the alcohol run cold in his veins.

Obito is silent for a moment, a look of affection crosses his face.

“Yeah, I know. This shit… it’s hard. And you’ve done a lot of shit.”

Shisui holds Obito’s gaze.

“But Fugaku came to me, personally. He is really scared for his son’s life. Like, it’s bad, Shisui.”

Shisui perked at his name. He could tell Obito was being very serious, even if he had poked fun at him.

“What do you want me to do? Take out the hitman on Itachi?”

Obito chuckles, crossing his arms on the table.

“No. Protection detail.”

“Oh fuck no.” Shisui mutters, standing and heading towards his alcohol cabinet. He throws it open, grabs the nearest bottle and throws it back. Obito watches with exasperation. 

“Oh, fuck yes. You are perfect.”

Shisui glares at Obito.

“What the fuck does that mean? Did Fugaku request me, specifically?”

Obito waves his hand. “No. But I did.”

“Why don’t you just watch the kid? If Fugaku wanted me, he would have called. Asshole has my number. He called you.” 

Obito’s face fell into something like a scowl.

“You are perfect because you threw that bitch-fit a few months ago and claimed you were leaving this shit behind.”

“And I intend to.”

“And that is fine, Shisui. Because everyone in our world is aware that you are out. No one will suspect if you are the one watching Itachi.”

Shisui opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut a moment later. Obito had a point. Man, did he hate when Obito actually made sense. Obito and Shisui remained silent for several moments, passing the bottle of alcohol back and forth. Shisui wanted more than anything to put his grisly past behind him. But he felt as though he had no other options. He wasn’t a bad guy, after all.

“What do I need to do?” Shisui muttered out.

Obito smiled in delight. “Keep the kid safe until trial.”

“And when is that?”

Obito flinched a little.

“Two months from now.”

Shisui rolled his eyes and took another swig.

“Itachi will come and live here as well.”

Shisui’s eyes blew wide again. “What? Why here?”

“Because the kid comes from wealth. No one will suspect he is with an ex hitman in some shitty apartment.” Obito snapped.

Shisui wanted to defend his living space for a split second, but the feeling fizzled away, and he took another drink. Satisfied that Shisui wouldn’t interrupt, Obito continued.

“You are to protect him and make sure he makes it to trial. That is very important.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Shisui said, waving his hand dismissively. “How much is Fugaku paying you?”

“Paying US a nice lump sum. Enough to maybe get you out of this shithole.” Obito mocked, waving his arms around.

“You think the kid killed Hiruzen?” Shisui asked after a moment.

“Nah. Danzo is a greedy fuck and has always hated the Uchiha’s. Specifically, Itachi. I think the kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“The board sound like a bunch of idiots.” Shisui commented dully.

“Oh, they are. Bunch of old assholes who have known Danzo for years. Shit sucks. Specially for the kid. But we are here to help.” Obito said with a sigh.

“When did you become a good-guy?” Shisui mumbles.

Obito lets out a hearty laugh. “My dear, I have always been the good-guy.”

Shisui doesn’t respond. The alcohol in his system is making him sleepy. He just wishes Obito would leave. Obito eyed Shisui for a moment before he got up and closed the distance between them. He pulls the alcohol bottle from Shisui’s grasp. Shisui pouts and starts forward to get the bottle back, but Obito is holding him back with a hand on his chest.

“You got to start taking better care of yourself.” Obito hisses.

Shisui can’t focus on Obito. Or the room. Or the bottle. Suddenly Obito is much closer to him. He feels Obito’s breath on his face. He reeks of cigarettes. Obito doesn’t say anything, he just looks Shisui in the eye. After a moment, he pulls back, straightening his coat.

“You’re gonna have to cut this shit out when the kid gets here.”

Shisui frowns but doesn’t disagree.


	2. Chapter 2

Shisui’s apartment buzzer ripped through the early morning silence. Shisui jerked awake, naked on his couch. He blinked in surprise. The buzzer went off again. Shisui groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position. Who could it possibly be now? The buzzer went off a third time. Shisui groaned, getting to his feet to stand awkwardly naked in his living room. He pushed the call button and cleared his throat.

“Yes? Hi…”

“Good morning, sir. There is a package for you, and it is too large for me to get up the stairs alone. Would you mind coming down?”

Shisui tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“A what?” His morning voice was not letting up.

“A package.” The voice on the other end said.

“But I didn’t order anything.” Shisui grumbled.

There was a pause on the other end.

“It’s addressed to 305.” The voice sounded a tad annoyed.

Shisui sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. What the hell was this, now? Realizing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere, Shisui decided he would just go down and see what the fuck was delivered to him.

“I’ll be right down.”

Shisui shivered. He was completely nude, and the air in his apartment was crisp. He made his way to his bedroom, pausing in front of the mirror he had hanging in his hallway. Obito had certainly done a number on him. His neck and chest were littered with bite marks and hickies. Shisui frowned. What the fuck? He grumbled to himself as he yanked on sweatpants and pulled on a hoodie to cover the evidence of the night before. He left his apartment and made his way down the three flights into the lobby, pausing right before the bottom. 

He recognized that voice.

He let out an annoyed sigh and entered the lobby.

Obito was standing, chatting to the delivery man. In his hands he held two cups of coffee and a bag of bagels tucked under his armpit. He noticed Shisui as soon as Shisui entered the lobby and smirked.

“Well, good morning princess. I went toy get us some coffee and see that you got your new couch in.” Obito gestured to the large crate next to the delivery man.

Shisui was smart enough to not say anything. Whatever this was, Obito was aware of it and it would be best to just shut up and see how it plays out. Shisui came to stand next to Obito, nodding at the delivery man.

“Uh, just sign here, sir.” He stammered out, an annoyed look crossing his face.

Shisui scribbled his name and Obito smiled kindly at the man.

“I’ll help him with the couch. Thank you.”

The delivery man waved and left in a flurry. Shisui eyed the crate suspiciously before turning his gaze to Obito. There was a brief communication between them with looks alone. Shisui knew he wouldn’t be able to ask anything until they were safe in his apartment, so he bit his lip and kept silent.

“Well, you grab that end, and I will grab this end.” Obito instructed, setting the coffee on top of the crate. The two hauled the, surprisingly light, crate up the stairs and when they were finally locked back in Shisui’s apartment, Shisui spoke.

“What the fuck is this?” Shisui sighed out, letting himself flop down next to the crate.

“It’s coffee and breakfast, idiot.” Obito said, thrusting the cup of coffee into Shisui’s hands. Shisui fumbled with it, but slowly took a sip.

“You look like shit. Hungover?”

Shisui glared at Obito. Obito smirked.

“What is this?” Shisui said gesturing to the crate again. Obito took several gulps of coffee, burped and wiped his hands on his coat.

“You got a crowbar?”

Shisui nodded his head towards his hall closet. Obito retrieved the crowbar before he tilted the crate so that it was standing, instead of laying across the floor. Shisui did not move from his spot and watched with detached interest as Obito jammed the crowbar between the wood paneling. With a loud snap, the crate was opened and Obito used one of his powerful arms to tilt the crate forward until something stumbled out, landing unceremoniously on the floor next to Shisui.

Shisui blinked in surprise.

It was a man. The man had landed on his stomach, scrambling to his hands and knees once the packing peanuts had stopped falling from the crate around him. His long, inky hair was tied in a loose braid and slung forward over his shoulder. He wore an expensive looking pea coat. His face completely obstructed by the long fringe that framed his face. Shisui scrambled away from him. After a moment, the man looked up and glared at Obito who returned the look with a smirk.

“You said I wouldn’t be in there long.” He said softly.

“Hey, plans change. I told you to dress warmer.”

The man shivered slightly and turned his gaze to Shisui. Shisui gulped. The man was gorgeous. Long eyelashes danced over milk white cheeks. His lips were the faintest shade of rose and his eyes were bottomless black pools. He was so beautiful that Shisui didn’t know what to do. He simply stared at the man.

“Hey kid, why don’t you go wash your hands. Warm them up a little? Give us a minuet to talk.” Obito said as he grabbed the man by the back of his coat and hauled him to his feet. The man remained silent but allowed himself to be steered in the direction of the bathroom. Once he had shut the door, Obito spun around to look at Shisui who had not moved from his spot on the floor.

“So, that’s Itachi Uchiha.” Obito said with a laugh, taking in Shisui’s expression.

Shisui blinked.

“Jesus, why the fuck did you bring him in in a crate? Who exactly did Danzo hire to go after him?”

Obito glanced at the shut bathroom door and then back at Shisui.

“Orochimaru.”

“Oh, for Christ sake.” Shisui breathed.

Orochimaru was dangerous. He was someone who always got his target. The fact that Danzo went through the hassle of hiring Orochimaru just showed how desperate he was to get rid of the kid. Orochimaru and Shisui interacted a lot, especially when Shisui was still a hired hitman. He was cruel and intelligent. This might be an issue.

“Yeah… We couldn’t take any chances.” Obito sighed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. Shisui frowned.

“Don’t smoke in here. Asshole.”

Obito laughed, but continued smoking.

“How long was he… in the crate?” Shisui asked, glancing at the packing peanuts that covered his living room floor.

“I told him to dress warm. But he didn’t listen. He was in there for a few hours. But, shit, that’s what happens when you witness a murder. Kid should have just listened to me.” Obito muttered.

Shisui looked at the bathroom door and then back at Obito.

“So, now what?”

“Now, you make sure the kid stays alive.” Obito said, exhaling smoke.

Shisui frowned and pulled himself to his feet.

“When you said kid, I thought you were just being an asshole…” Shisui said, rubbing his shoulder and glancing at the bathroom door yet again. Obito remained silent for a moment, watching as Shisui looked at the door. A smirk fluttered across Obito’s face after a moment.

“Nah, he’s just a brat. But, you know, he’s of age.”

Shisui felt a blush bleed into his cheeks.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

Obito chuckled softly, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“The kid is like 19. You’re okay to lust after him and trust me, I get it. But I got to warn you, Fugaku is protective of his sons. You might be the one who needs to go into hiding if you fuck around with that kid.”

Shisui tried to suppress the anger that started to build in his chest. He felt himself blushing in frustration at Obito who was taking in his flushed face with a smirk.

“You be careful now, Shisui.” Obito said, flicking away his finished cigarette. He stretched, allowing his back to pop. He rubbed his hands together, glancing at the bathroom door,

“I am taking off. Don’t want to draw too much attention here. Call me if you need anything or you know if you want to talk about you-know-who.” Obito said, smirking wildly.

Shisui growled at him, crossing his arms tightly across his body. Obito chuckled and made his way across the room so that he was standing before Shisui. Shisui came to Obito’s chin and always hated the height difference, especially now, with Obito smirking down at him. Obito gently took Shisui’s chin and angled it up so that Shisui was looking into Obito’s eyes.

“And don’t worry, I’m not the jealous type.”

Shisui frowned deeper and Obito laughed. After a moment, Obito released Shisui’s chin and exited the apartment with a simple wave over his shoulder. Shisui suddenly felt awkward in his own space. He glanced at the bathroom door and then decided to take an awkward seat on his couch to wait for Itachi. 

After a few more moments, Itachi emerged from the bathroom. He timidly entered the room, his eyes drifting around until they finally settled on Shisui.

“Obito is gone?” He asked quietly.

“Uh, yeah. He left.”

Silence.

Shisui was internally kicking himself. He was so distracted by the stray hairs that spilled out of Itachi’s braid. Itachi somehow seemed even more pale than when he first arrived. Itachi held his gaze with a look of annoyance. 

“So… uh…” Shisui said, standing up slowly.

It was then that Shisui noticed the slight shiver.

“Are you cold?”

Itachi blinked and looked down, almost as though he was embarrassed.

“I’m… I’m okay…” Itachi said slowly.

Shisui couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

“It’s cold in here, I don’t think that coat will cut it. Did you bring anything else?”

Itachi looked a little shocked.

“I… I didn’t have time to grab anything.” Itachi said finally.

Shisui nodded. Not surprising. Especially if he had Orochimaru on his ass. Shisui rubbed his dirty curls and smiled.

“I think I might have something warmer… If you are interested.”

Itachi’s cheeks grew to the most precious shade of pink. He nodded slowly, his defense still up. Shisui disappeared into his room, grabbing a sweatshirt he knew was thick and warm. He returned to the living room and handed it to Itachi. Itachi was short, that was the first thing Shisui thought as he came to stand beside the man. He was only to Shisui’s shoulder. Itachi took the sweatshirt without a sound.

“Thank you.” He mumbled as he began to remove his coat.

Shisui thanked whatever God there was for this moment. With the coat out of the way, Shisui could see Itachi’s thin body cover by a thin sweater. It was fleeting for as soon as the coat was gone, Itachi pulled the sweatshirt over his head. The sweatshirt was huge on Itachi. It was big on Shisui as well, but Itachi was practically drawing in it. Shisui’s heart fluttered.

Once the sweatshirt was on, silence filled the room. Shisui and Itachi were just staring at each other. 

“Is there a place I can lay down?” Itachi asked finally.

Shisui blinked. 

“Uh, yeah. You can lay down in my room.”

Itachi was hesitant but followed Shisui down the hall to Shisui’s disaster of a room. There were clothes thrown everywhere and his bed was messy and unmade. He frowned slightly at it, wishing he had made it or something before Itachi showed up. He glanced down at Itachi who was taking the room in as well. His eyes fluttered among the clothes and books, eyes finally resting on the messy bed.

“Uh, sorry, I didn’t know you would be coming today.”

Itachi said nothing and slowly made his way to the bed.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Itachi asked, glancing back at Shisui.

Shisui smiled brightly.

“Oh yeah! Go ahead and rest here! I’ll just be in the living room. Call me if you need anything!”

Itachi nodded and hoisted himself up onto the bed. Even from where Shisui was standing in the doorway, he could see the sleep deprivation in Itachi’s eyes. It was probably for the best that he got some rest. Shisui smiled to himself and then forced his body to move to the living room. He plopped down into the couch, reflecting on the man now sleeping in his bed.

He was gorgeous.

The most beautiful person he had ever seen.

That sweatshirt on him… HIS sweatshirt on him… It seemed right.

Shisui suddenly felt awkward. Jesus, he was supposed to be caring for this kid. Not thinking about how cute he looked as he pulled himself into bed. Shisui sighed, suddenly feeling almost panicked. He couldn’t allow himself to pine after this man. He had to just do his job, protect the kid, cash out and leave this shit behind him.

Shisui sat on the couch a moment longer, before he decided he needed a drink.


End file.
